


My Viewfinder

by Jiaxing



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Love at First Sight, M/M, Misunderstandings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:31:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8182039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiaxing/pseuds/Jiaxing
Summary: Abide to the Queen Bee Lydia Martin's command, Derek goes with Scott to ask Scott's photographer friend to help them making poster for their drama project. Being the main lead of the play, Derek needs to elaborate his role and the plot to the said photographer so he would take suitable pictures. Half-grunting, yet not stupid enough to defy the she-devil's command, Derek goes to meet Stiles, the photographer. Never would Derek imagines, he would meet his first love at that house.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first one-shot for the fandom...Yey!! ^0^/ Usually I write series on Sterek, but school is being madly hectic lately, so I could only resort to one-shots.
> 
> Okay, so this is High School AU, all character (including Derek) are in their Junior year. Oh, only Laura is Senior, and Cora is still a freshman. They are all human, and Stiles is the new kid at school^^
> 
> In short, I hope you enjoy reading it ^^

“This won’t do!” Lydia deadpans, drawing low growl from Derek, which she retaliates with one of her murdering glare. “Any comment, _Derek_?”

“It’s an amateur theatre…,” Derek tries to reason, but he soon knows he had cross the line. Lydia’s perfectly trimmed eyebrows shoot into her red hairlines and her lips lock into thin lines.

“What. Did. You. Say?”

“I think Derek is trying to say, people would understand if the campaign poster is not that of professional level. People will still be flocking to come and watch once they see Derek’s name as one of the casts and you as the director slash producer, anyway…,” Allison chimes in her effort to spare Derek from being mauled by the petite ginger. She nudges Derek silently, reminding him how small creatures tend to be more intimidating than those of the tall ones. Derek is all tall and muscular, but Lydia could always put him under her thumb. _Scratch it_ ; everyone is fighting a futile battle if they are stupid enough to cross the she-devil Lydia Martin. She gets what she wants.

“And _who_ , Ally…, would watch a theatre with such lousy campaign poster like _this_?!” Lydia glares to the whole crew. Erika and Danny are gulping so enthusiastically.

“So what do you want?” Derek asks, still half growling. He is so fucking tired and has no time for this. The production of a play has never been on his to-do list. He was forced to be in it in the last minutes, as Laura, his sister, Lydia’s _boo_ , in effort to please the ginger, had done any kind of persuasion to make him agree taking the cast, since Lydia wanted him to. Laura had been bribing him and when it wasn’t working, she resorted to the threatening, until Derek is genuinely afraid for his life and future, hence he eventually agreed. _Now_ , he is wondering if he should have just let the two girlfriends hanging instead, even though it’s his life in the line. “Hire a _professional_ to do the poster? _We_ don’t have any budget for it!”

Lydia gives him a full glare. “Who’s talking about hiring a professional? I _know_ exactly our budget is frustratingly limited, but we are in this extremely big school. I don’t believe there’s no one we could ask for help! _If only_ we are trying!”

Lydia is browsing her crew one by one again. All of them immediately straighten their standing position, as if they are ready to give her a decent salute. She’ll be remarkable in the army, Derek thinks.

“Is there no one who has _friend_ with someone with notable photography skill?” She asks.

There’s silent for some beats, before Scott is suddenly opening his mouth. “What about Stiles?”

“Who?” The rest of the team ask in unison. Derek is frowning. _Who named their son like that? Wait, the name is attributed to a_ boy _, right_?”

Scott shrugs and opens his phone. “You know, the new kid. He just moved next door, and he’s also a junior, like us. I showed you his works, remember?” The wavy raven-haired boy shoves his phone to Lydia, who is instantly beaming.

“Yes! I know I let you stay for a reason, Scotty!!” _Ouch_. Scott is grimacing, while Allison’s face grows dark. The two are an item and Allison is Lydia’s best friend, yet the ginger spares her no exception. Scott indeed could be a bit slow (much to get into Lydia’s nerve), but he is a hard-worker and fun to be with. Knowing that Allison will be one of the important casts on the play, Scott was practically begging Lydia to let him be one of the crews.

“See, Derek, it’s this kind of picture that I’m looking for,” she holds the phone in front of Derek’s eyes. Derek squints his eyes and is faced by a picture of a young girl playing a violin in close-up. She shuts her eyes as the wind flows and lets her hair dancing graciously.  She seems enjoying her music, and the picture is both serene and lively. One can feels the serenity of the sequence, but it also makes the audience could imagine on listening to the girl’s enchanting music. Derek has to admit, whoever took that photo is talented.

“It’s lovely,” the raven hair states.

“Great that we’re on the same page,” Lydia smirks. “Now go and lure this person to take photographs for our campaign poster.”

Derek is sure he has great hearing and definitely understands English. However, at the moment, he’s lost.

“Pardon?”

“You hear me. Take Scott, let him introduce you to this guy, and you do the talking or charm him to convince him into joining our project. Or at the very least, make him agree to help us with the campaign poster for a minimum payment.”

Derek is still lost. He needs second to fully grasps what does it really means, before he let out a shriek. “No!! Why should I be the one who do the talking?”

“That’s right, Lyds, my brother doesn’t really excel in human words. He may be the hottest guy in the whole school and everyone is climbing him like a tree, but he is extremely sucks in talking. He is better using his body to do the talk,” Cora pipes in. Derek promptly whips his head to his sister and glare. He didn’t notice that Cora has come and heard their conversation. The freshman brunette is his baby sister, and she is in the relationship with Isaac. And, since Isaac is also a junior and one of the casts, Cora often comes to pick him up, irritates Derek severely. Not that Derek dislikes Isaac. In contrary, he kind of likes him. Isaac is quiet and he knows how to treat Cora well. However, Derek does not really thrill to witness his sister and his friend’s intimacy up close. Exactly like this very second, he sees Cora tiptoeing to land a chaste kiss on Isaac’s lips. Derek growls.

“Why not letting Danny does the job?” Derek tries to wiggle himself out. “He’s the sponsorship…”

“Yes, I’m in sponsor. But this guy is not exactly a sponsor, Derek,” Danny frowns.

“True,” Lydia nods. “I asked you to do this because you are the main lead. I think it’s best if you tell him more about your character, since it’ll be your face that is on the poster.”

“I can do that once he agreed.”

“But isn’t it better if you do the convincing part since the beginning? It’s more efficient.”

Derek sighs. Why did he ever think he could escape this in the first place? Lydia’s wish is a straightforward command. She would never rephrase herself.

That’s why, Derek found himself standing in front of the wooden navy-blue door with Scott, in the afternoon. Scott knocks and without waiting for the house-owner to answer the door, he opens it.

“Aren’t we suppose to wait for them to answer?” Derek raises his eyebrows.

“No worries. I’ve texted Stiles beforehand, and he told me to just enter because he won’t hear me knocking, anyway. He said he’s busy with his next project.”

Derek’s eyebrows reach his hairlines. Another antic, it seems. He sighs.

“Hey Der, I really need to take a leak. Can you go upstairs first? His room is the first one on the left of the stairs,” Scott squirms and dashes toward one of the doors without waiting for Derek to answer, leaving him with his jaw drops. _What the hell?_ Derek doesn’t even know this new boy and now Scott is leaving him just like that, without any prelude, so he could take a leak?

Gritting his teeth and makes sure he’ll make his protest to Scott later, Derek ascends the stairs. On top, he hesitantly opens the first door according to Scott’s clue. Once he peeks in, Derek feels that he is about to fall to his knees.

His perfect eyesight is presented with a bare back of a lean young boy. He is almost as tall as Derek, and he has the fairest skin the raven hair ever seen. The boy has his back facing a camera on the tripod and tilting his neck, giving Derek full display of that long, elegant neck. Derek could feel his blood is rushing straight to his manhood. He takes a big gulp.

Derek is one of the popular boys at school, and he knows that a lot of girls (and guys) think he is hot. He is on the top list of the most wanted boy for the female students. However, he is shy in the core, and barely allows himself to woo anyone. He had a girlfriend once, but that was her who confessed to him first. After that, he had some flings, also thanks to the other party who were making the effort. However, none has ever truly makes him excited, or thrilled. He even considered himself as asexual.

Yet, today, only with one look of this stranger, Derek has had growing problems in his hands. The boy has soft brown hair, styled in buzz cut, reveals more of his long neck and sprayed of moles on his cheeks. When he turns around, if Derek was paralyzed then, his brain is short-circuited by now. That boy has whiskey-coloured big eyes, which now slightly widen when he realized he has a visitor. His cupid lips are slightly open and Derek wonders how sweet do they'll taste against his own thin lips. Like his work, that boy is all about dualism. He has a boyish face, but it is also insanely seductive in the same time. His eyes are comical, but he has the longest eyelashes Derek ever seen. He has cute up-turn nose, but that pair of pink lips are sinfully inviting. He is lean, but toned in the right place, makes him look so sexy. And those fingers… Derek just notice them when they are lifted as the boy waves. Those fingers are long and Derek instantly has many crazy thoughts on how to make a good use of those long digits.

“Hi?” He greets. “May I help you?”

The soothing voice brings Derek out of his train of thoughts. He clears his throat and he could feel his face is hot.

“I-I’m sorry to barge in… I…Scott…,” _great, Derek, keep up with embarrassing yourself!_ Derek mentally slapping himself, but his mouth and brain seems unsynchronised at the moment.

The boy beams and flashes a radiating smile. Derek feels dizzy at the sudden. This place is no good for his poor heart.

“Ah! You’re Scott’s friend!” He says and walks forward. Derek draws all of his willpower not to mounting that boy on that very second. Nonchalantly, the boy takes Derek’s hand and shakes it without permission. Well, not that Derek wouldn’t allow him, anyway. That boy has a soft palm that Derek unconsciously lets out a light whimper when he withdraws. “Hi! I’m Stiles. Are you senior? You go to my school, right? I was just transferred…”

Derek blinks swiftly to the ranting. Before he has the chance to reply, Scott has barged in. “Hey, Stiles! Sorry I’m using your loo. I see you’ve met Derek…”

Scott slaps Stiles’ naked forearm in friendly manner, but enough to draw a growl from Derek. Fortunately, the two boys didn’t hear it.

“You never told me you know such a hot senior like him,” Stiles winks, and Derek could feel his denim is getting tighter by seconds.

“What? Oh, no… Derek is junior, like us. He may look old, but he’s on the same grade like us,” Scott pats Derek’s back and the taller man immediately throws him nasty glare. _What kind of friend is Scott?_

“Oh?” Stiles raises his eyebrows. “He’s junior too? Nice… Don’t worry, dude. You don’t look old, you’re super hot,” the brunette grins. Derek cracks a smile. _Good looking and kind-heart._ Those are the perfect combo, Derek thinks.

“Really? I’m that hot?” Derek finally pulled himself together and manages to let out a wink. This time it’s Stiles’ turn to blush. That shade of pink makes Derek’s mind takes another downturn.

“Why are you naked, Dude?”

Stiles turns his attention to Scott and grins, before he reaches for his T-shirt and put it on, much to Derek’s disappointment.

“I’m working on this new project: body as state of art, in collaboration with the pure art club.”

“With you posing yourself?” Scott lets out a ridiculous face.

Stiles shrugs. “Well, I don’t have extra money to hire models, and my only friend here is you. I know you’re busy with your drama project, so I didn’t ask for your help. I thought maybe I could do it myself, so I tried using the timer and took selfies. But I don’t think it’s good enough. I’m not exactly attractive…”

 _Which idiot told you that?_ Derek frowns. _That boy is ethereally attractive! How could he possibly think so low about himself?_

Scott clamps his hands and grinning widely. “We came at the right time, then…” Derek has bad feeling when he hears that prelude. “We are about to ask for your help. I think we could kill two birds with one stone…!!”

When he sees Stiles bemuses, Scott continues. “Well, we need someone with photography skill to help us for the campaign poster. Derek here is the main role, so we are going to use his face on the poster. And…, since you said you need model for your project, you can ask Derek to model for you. Didn’t you say yourself that he’s hot?”

Stiles is silent for a bit, before he’s finally beaming. He takes Derek’s hand and looks at him with his puppy look. “You’re going to help me?”

 _I’ll even marry you if you ask me to_ …, Derek stuns, before he flutters his eyes and nods.

“Yeay…!!” Stiles pumps his fist.

Their conversation is cut by the sound of Scott’s ringtone. The tanned-skin teenager fishes his phone out of his pocket and reads his text. Shortly, he shoots Derek and Stiles his apologetic look.

“Sorry, Ally asks me to drive her to the mall. But, I guess it’s okay for me to leave the two of you by yourself, right?”

Without waiting for the other two boys’ answer, Scott is taking his leave. Stiles rolls his eyes, then focuses them to Derek. He shrugs.

“Well, I guess that leaves us two…”

“Ehm, yeah… Unless…, you want me to leave…?”

“What?! No, no, stay… I told you I need model, right? And you need to tell me about your role too, so I’d know how to do you…”

Derek’s brain is shaken again. He is pretty sure he is fiercely blushing at the moment. Stiles seems realized he has made some innuendo, thus he bits his lips and rosy cheeks are on his face too.

“I-I mean…,” he clears his throat, “I’d know how to take your photos…”

“Yeah…, yeah sure…”

They are silent for some time, before Stiles clears his throat again. “I’m hungry, and I still have some pizzas downstairs. Do you want to stay for dinner while telling me about your role and the whole plot?”

“Wouldn’t your parents mind?”

“Don’t worry. My dad is the new sheriff, and he has a lot to do at the office. He was just left not long before you came, and I guess he won’t be back until tomorrow morning.”

Derek nods, and follows Stiles to the kitchen. Stiles heats the pizza while Derek prepares the drinks. Derek takes two cartons of orange juice and two bottles of sparkling waters to the living room, where Stiles instructed him to. Soon, Stiles joins him and they start to chat.

Stiles is a great friend to have, Derek notices. He may be a smooth talker, but he is a great listener too. Stiles tells Derek that he and his father moved to Beacon Hills from California, and he lost his mother in the young age. He is a bit gloomy when he tells Derek about his mother, but he pulls himself together again and chatting about other topics. Meanwhile, Derek tells him about his family, about Laura and Lydia, Isaac and Cora, and about their drama project too.

“So, you will be this werewolf who lost his family to hunters and leads a solitary life. You just wanted to be left alone, but a group of persistent teenagers found you and became your pack, let you feel loved once more? Wow, that’s a great storyline. Who wrote it?”

“Lydia did. She said she had me in her mind when she wrote the script, so she had been asking Laura to persuade me joining the team.”

“I think you’ll make a good lone wolf,” Stiles grins, as Derek rolls his eyes. “Wanna try?”

Stiles tilts his chin toward the front door.

“Now?” Derek asks perplex. “Outside?”

“Well, the moon is high and the weather is good, and what fits better for a werewolf than a moon? Come on, Sourwolf!”

Stiles grabs his camera and Derek’s wrist, pulls him up and drags him outside. He takes Derek to the open area with glimmering swamps under the moonlight. Derek has to admit, the moon is perfect. Stiles instructing him where to stand and how to pose, as he is busy hitting his camera button.

“Perfect, you are doing great, Derek. Look at the horizon. Yes, good!”

Derek follows all of Stiles’ instructions and tries to do his best. He steps backward for Stiles to have a good picture of his whole body, when he’s suddenly lost his footing and splashes into the swamp. Derek yelps and tries to pull himself to the surface, before he feels a hand pulls him up.

Panting, Derek finally manages to get out of the water. When he looks sideways, Stiles is panting too, and his clothes are equally wet. They are staring at each other, and the laughter breaks. They laugh to their heart’s content, before they start to sneeze.

“I think it’s better if we go back inside and clean our self up,” Stiles suggests, as Derek nods eagerly.

They are dashing towards Stiles' bedroom, when they realize something. They both are wet and next to them is Stiles’ en-suite bathroom. The problem is, who would get into the shower first?

“You go first…,” Derek flails his hand to the bathroom.

“But you’re wet too, and you’re my guest… I-I can use the other bathroom…,” Stiles says quietly. He shuffles his drawer and takes a clean towel for Derek to use. “Leave your clothes in front of the door, I’ll wash it for you.”

Derek nods and takes the offered towel, as Stiles walks outside. The raven hair turns on the shower and waits for a bit until its warmer. He lets the water cool himself down, for he is almost chocked by this sexual tension with Stiles. Derek did not dismiss the fact how sexy Stiles was with his wet T-shirt, hugging his body so intimately and reveals all of his tones. Derek whimpers and tries so hard to forget the sight.

After drying his body and wraps his private part with towel, Derek walks outside and he almost gets the second heart attack. Stiles is standing in front of him, with his back to Derek, just like this afternoon, but he’s only in his briefs.

“Shoot…!!” He curses, dragging his pants out of the drawer and stumbling to the bed to cover himself with the sheets. “I thought you’re going to wear your clothes in the bathroom…”

Derek has lost his ability to speak. “I-I…. You didn’t give me clean clothes for change,” he finally says.

“I didn’t?” Stiles’ eyes widen, before he blushes again. “Sorry, I thought I did. I-I’ll get you one,” he stands up, and Derek’s eyes immediately catch the sight of the tent erected inside Stiles’ brief. The brunette realizes this too and hastily returns to sit again. His face is as red as the Washington Apple.

“Want me to help you with that?” Derek doesn’t even know he said those words, although he hears them clearly. Apparently, his brain is short-circuited again, and his tongue has been let loose. He is promptly trying to dismiss his words as joke, but Stiles’ reaction cancels all of his determination.

Stiles that he knows this afternoon is lively and witty, but the brunette who is hiding behind his sheet is one puddle of red goo. He is practically melting with embarrassment, and busy biting his lips. Served by such sight, Derek is completely losing all of his self-control.

The raven hair walking approach and gently tugs the blanket from Stiles’ grip. The brunette is still clutching on it like his second life, but finally caves in when Derek is on his knees.

“May I?” Derek asks softly as his index finger tracing the contour of Stiles’ manhood on his brief. Stiles throws his gaze anywhere but Derek, blushing heavily, but he does not deny Derek when the taller man pulls his briefs off.

Derek takes his time to savour the beautiful art piece of the nature displayed in front of him. Stiles’ is not as big as his, but it’s of the right length and grid. It’s beautiful. Derek is ready to open his mouth and to taste Stiles, when the brunette suddenly pushes him lightly.

“No?” Derek raises his eyebrows, tries his best to look compose, when deep down, his heart is taking sprint and drumming so loudly in his ears.

“It’s…not…,” Stiles nibbles his lips again. “W-we…we haven’t even kiss yet…”

The brunette does not need to give the second clue since Derek is immediately pushes him into the bed and kissing him passionately. Stiles lets out soft moan and opens his lips for Derek to take. He holds the raven-hair’s cheeks with his long fingers and deepens their kiss. Derek smiles to the initiative and appreciate it by licking the inner part of Stiles’ mouth and sucking his lips eagerly. Meanwhile, his hand is revisiting their growing erection and takes them into his fist. This gesture makes Stiles jolts for a bit and moans harder.

The brunette’s sound is so enticing that Derek adds his speed and moving his hips to add more friction. Stiles is also reciprocating. Soon, with a low growl from Derek and sharp groan from Stiles, both of them shoot their release. Their body are shuddering for seconds, before leaving them limbless one on top of another. Derek needs more time before he finally could roll his body and lying on his back next to Stiles.

“Wow…,” he hears Stiles sighing, although he’s covering his face with his palms. “That was…”

“Great?” Derek tries.

Stiles chuckles. “Intense. But yeah, it was great…”

They fall in silence; each is picking back their sense and catching up their breath. After some seconds, Stiles opens his mouth again. “I’ve never done it like that before…,” he confesses. “I mean, I barely know you, it’s insane…”

Derek glances over Stiles and smiles. “Me too…”

Stiles gives him a scandalized face. “Get out… You? You’re so hot. I bet there are a lot of people who eagerly offering themselves to you on daily basis.”

Derek sighs. “Yes, they did. I admit I had my one night stands…, but…,” he takes a heavy intake of breath. “But I never feel this way to any of them. Not even to my ex-girlfriend.”

“Feel what way?”

“You’re going to make me say it, don’t you?” Derek chuckles.

“Don’t I deserve to know?”

“Yeah, you do…,” the raven hair sighs again. “Charmed, thrilled, excited, bewitched and all synonyms of those words. You pick. And Stiles…”

“Yeah?”

Derek props his body on his elbow and stares at Stiles with all sincerity. “You are ethereally beautiful,” he whispers, before he closes their gap and kisses Stiles hungrily once more.

**

Derek stirs awake from the repeating clicking sounds. He forces himself to open his eyes and finds Stiles is behind his camera, taking photos of him.

“Morning, paparazzi…,” Derek tears the camera away from Stiles’ hands and pounds the boy back to the bed to kiss him a good morning. Stiles is giggling beneath him, but returns the kiss nonetheless.

“Sorry I took your photos while you’re sleeping. I just can’t resist it. You’re such a sight…”

“Pot, do meet kettle…,” Derek smiles as he sucking Stiles’ lips.

Stiles giggles again, but now he pushes Derek. “Okay, Romeo, as much I love to do this with you all day, but now I need to be a jerk and send you out of my house since my dad will be home anytime soon. You don’t want him to be the one who chase you out, right? Moreover, we have school.”

Derek stills for a bit, but he promptly stands up, following Stiles to the drawers. He wraps his arms on Stiles’ lean hips and sniffs Stiles’ neck, warrants him another giggle from the brunette.

“Stop it,” he slaps Derek’s arm with a T-shirt.

“Give me your number, Stiles,” Derek doesn’t budge and keep sniffing the brunette’s neck.

“Is that your style, Mr. Wolf?” Stiles turns and faces him, wiggling his eyebrows playfully, “Fuck first and asking number later?”

“Hmm…, only for your case,” Derek pins the shorter boy to the drawer and starts to kiss him again. Stiles indulges him for a bit, but he comes to his sense soon.

“Okay, we really need to stop this, or my dad would certainly catch us red-handed. Come on, go hit the shower and get dressed.”

“Your number?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll input my number to your phone. I’ll be downstairs, okay?”

Derek is practically beaming. Without further ado, he goes to bathroom, gets dressed in his own clothes (Stiles washed it properly) and checks his phone. He smiles when he sees new number on his contact, under a title: amazing Stilinski. Derek shoves the phone in his pocket and collecting his stuffs and bag, before he goes downstairs. Downstairs, Stiles is waiting for him next to the front door, looks jittery. The raven hair knows that the shorter boy is anxious for his father’s coming to catch Derek is still in their house. Derek puts on his offended face to tease him.

“And here I thought I’ll be treated at least with breakfast.”

Stiles shoves him a paper bag. “I made you sandwich. I’m so sorry. It’s just, my dad… He’ll be flipping out if he knows I let you stay, I…”

Derek cuts out the ranting with a chaste kiss. “I understand,” he smirks. “See you at school?”

Stiles is smiling now. Caressing Derek’s face he hums a ‘yeah’.

**

Derek has never been so happy in his life. Not only happy, he is content. Stiles is the best thing that ever presented in his life. He never thought he could meet such an amazing man in his life. That boy is cute, funny, smart, beautiful and their bodies are so compatible it was amazing. Stiles is a full package and Derek could hardly believe his own luck. Derek can’t help himself from grinning ear to ear the whole day, although he doesn’t see Stiles between classes. Apparently, none of their classes matches.

After school, Derek is still in full fire for the rehearsal that he amazes the rest of the crews. He does his lines perfectly and acting full-heartedly.

“Something good happened, Dude?” Scott passes him a knowing glance.

“Shut up,” Derek hides his smile by taking a sip from his water bottle.

“You are wearing same clothes that you wore yesterday,” Erika notices, instantly making Derek blushes.

“He really did! Did you get laid?” Even Isaac turned excited.

“Oh, he did laid someone, alright…,” Lydia’s voice interrupts their conversation. She walks to their direction with a brown A4-sized envelope in her hand. She waves it around like a fan. “I knew I could count on you. You used your body perfectly to seduce him into taking such excellent photos, didn’t you?”

Derek frowns and he’s about to open his mouth to explain, but Lydia beats him into it. Swiftly, she takes out the photos from inside the envelope and passes them for the whole crew to see. Derek looks at them and sees the photos of him under the moonlight, but there is one photograph he has never aware was taken. It is the photo of him sleeping on his side, in black and white, looks so peaceful. Derek doesn’t need second guess to know that it was taken this morning, while he was sleeping.

“Derek…, you slept with him for our play’s sake?” Erika shrieks, before she squeals so happily. “Ooh…, who thought you’d be so invested in our project?”

“It was really two birds with one stone, wasn’t it?” Scott chirps in. “You got him for a night, and we have these beautiful photos for our poster.”

“Did you leave them alone for this purpose, Scotty?” Allison asks.

“Well, _you_ called me to pick you up. And I did notice some sexual attractions between them, but I never thought Derek would take it this far. Should I be happy or mad, Der? Stiles is my friend, you know?”

“I…!” Derek is about to retort them all, is about to tell them that he is genuinely in love with Stiles when his peripheral vision takes a glimpse of a familiar silhouette. Derek whips his head to the said direction and notices that Stiles is standing at the exit, with a broken-hearted face. The pain is visible in his eyes and he looks like he is in the verge of his tears, but tries his best to blink them away. He is for sure has listened all of their conversation.

“Stiles!” Derek calls him, but Stiles turned his body and runs away. “Wait, Stiles!!” Derek springs up from his spot to chase him down.

They are running in the alley and Derek has to admit that the boy is fast. Lucky for him, he is a jock. His speed is beyond average and he manages to catch the lean wrist after they took two turns.

“Stiles, wait!! Please!!”

“What for?!” He screams back. Stiles tries to snatch his hand free from Derek, but the raven-haired has confined him to the wall.

“I want to explain…!”

“Explain what? That last night was one of your tricks to get what you wanted? To make me helping you with your project for free? Oh no, wait. Not exactly free. You paid with your body. I should’ve know better…”

Tears have falling down on Stiles’ cheeks now and they are crushing Derek’s heart severely. “You’re so good-looking. How could you possibly want to be with someone like me? A geek, a freak?”

“Don’t say things like that about yourself!!”

“Why not?!!” Stiles challenges Derek. He’s still crying silently, but his eyes are filled with rage. “I came when I realized I’ve mixed the photo of you sleeping with those I intended to give you for your project. Yet, I got to know the truth about your trick. I _am_ an idiot. _Now_ , let me go. We don’t owe each other anything. I helped you, and you gave me the best night of my life yesterday. Congratulations, you may add me on your list of conquests now.”

Each of Stiles’ word is full of venom that Derek could no longer maintain his grip. His hands fall to the side of his body, and Stiles takes it as his cue to break free and walk away. However, he shoves another envelope to Derek’s chest before he takes his leave.

He is leaving Derek to collect his shattered heart.

**

“Get your lazy ass up, silly brother!!” Derek whines when he feels sudden cold once Laura rips his blanket away.

“What the fuck, Laura?!!!” He roars, eyebrows knit so tight on his forehead.

“Get up!!”

“I don’t want to!!” Derek tosses his head back to the pillow and hides it there.

Laura uses all of her power to drag Derek down his bed, but being more muscular than her, he doesn’t even budge.

“Get up now, Derek Hale!! Today is the D-Day for your performance!”

“I don’t care!!!” Derek roars again. Ever since Stiles left him, after he calmed himself, he tried to explain to him, tried to confess his own feelings to the brunette, but he got cold shoulder. Stiles didn’t want to see him nor answering his calls. He eventually told Scott about his feelings for Stiles, hoping that Scotty could help to be his liaison to the brunette, but Stiles is adamant to never acknowledge Derek or things happened between them anymore. And, as long as he is heart-broken, Derek refuses to take part on the last rehearsals, and didn’t even care when Lydia was unleashing hell to him. He only cares about Stiles, and he misses him badly.

“I don’t give a shit to that fucking play!! Just let me sleep!!!”

Derek could hear Laura gritting her teeth and starts to claw him up, yanks his hair, but he stills. He is sure no other pain is as hurt as when Stiles was leaving him. He would never even imagine how short-lived his first love was. It was only lasted for a day, crying out loud!!

“Fine!” Laura finally says. “ _If_ , I can make Stiles come to see your play, will you collect your ass together and go acting?”

Derek has his ears perked up and he is hastily sits up. He has expectation on his face, before it turns into suspicion. “What if you don’t and it’s only your master plan to make sure I won’t ruin your girl friend’s big day?”

Laura sighs. “I swear to my life, I’ll make that boy come to your play.”

“And how would you do that?”

“I have my plan. Now, will you have faith on me?”

Derek narrows his eyes, still in suspicion, but he finds no trace of deception on his sister’s face, so he chooses to trust her. Half whining, Derek is getting ready and heads for school. Once he arrives at the back stage, all crews are greeting him with excitement and relief. Even Lydia looks relieved.

“I swear I’ll skin you alive if you don’t come,” the ginger says.

“Laura promised me something,” Derek snorts. “Otherwise I won’t come.”

“Yeah, and she’ll deliver it for sure.”

“Really?”

Lydia snorts back. “I know my boo, you ass. Have more faith to your sister.”

Derek nods. He hopes so. He misses Stiles so bad, and he’d trade even his own life just for a second chance with him. Derek takes a long breath and is preparing himself for the play, when there’s soft knock on his dressing room’s door. Frowning, he opens it.

Derek’s jade orbs are shining brightly when he sees Stiles is standing on the other side of the door. He ducks his head and his long fingers are knitting the edge of his buttons-up. He looks nervous and doesn’t stop biting his lips.

“Stiles…,” gingerly, Derek reaches for the boy’s shoulder. He jolts a bit, but doesn’t push Derek away.

“I…,” he bits his lips again. “I’m sorry…”

The word flushes the storm of relief and lifts the heavy feelings inside Derek’s chest. He pulls Stiles into the dressing room, slams the door shut, and takes the lean boy into his embrace.

“I’m… I’m sorry too. I failed to make you feel secure with me. You’re not angry again?”

Derek can feel Stiles is shaking his head on his chest. “It was painful when I heard your friends’ conversation. I-… Someone treated me that way before. He was popular, but he wanted to stay around me. I was flattered, so I started to have feelings for him. But, after we had sex, he told me it was only for a fucking bet with his friends…”

Derek could feel as if his blood is drained out of his body, before it returns back to him like a fuel to his fuming rage. Someone was actually has heart to do that to Stiles? He swears he would send that very idiot to the hospital if he ever has chance to meet him.

“I thought…”

“You thought I’m like him…”

Stiles ducks his head lower. “I’m sorry…”

“Why did you change your mind? Laura?”

The brunette nods. “She actually has been spamming my e-mail with pleas to explain your case to me. She was trying so hard to make me believe that you are hurting too, and that you were never meant for toying me. She even sent photos of you sulking and heart-broken these past days.”

Derek is feeling immensely in love with his sibling at the moment.

“I actually touched, but I was too afraid to accept you back. I’m afraid I’d get hurt again, so I stubbornly telling myself to stay away from you. I’m sorry…”

Derek shakes his head. He tilts Stiles’ chin up, so he could get to see those beautiful honey-coloured orbs. “I love you, Stiles…”

Stiles eyes widen, and he lost his wordings.

“I mean it…”

“H-how…? We were only…”

“I told you before that you are the first person that makes me feel true feelings, didn’t I? I know I’ve been fooling around before, but with you…that night was the first time I ever made love with anyone. I know I’ve fallen for you the first time I laid my eyes on you. And, I stand corrected. You are ethereally beautiful, Stiles.”

Another wave of transparent beads rolling down Stiles mole-dotted cheeks, but they are followed by his adorable radiating smile of happiness. The brunette buries his face back to Derek’s chest.

“I love you too, Derek,” he whispers.  After some times, he pulls away. Chuckling, he says, “Now go to that stage and charm them, Hotwolf…”

Derek chuckles too. “No good luck kiss from my boyfriend?” He winks, as Stiles grows rosy cheek.

Stiles wraps his arms around Derek’s neck and pulls the raven-hair for a kiss. The kiss is gentler than those other kisses they shared before, and definitely longer. They are only breaks it out when Lydia starts to bang the door.

“Stop making out and go perform for me, Hale!!”

The boys still for a second, before they break in laughter. Stiles tip-toeing again and plants light kiss on Derek’s lips.

“I’ll be watching you downstage…,” he says, as Derek nods. He’d make sure he find his boyfriend amongst the audiences.

**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, if you like it please leave comment and kudos ^^


End file.
